El pequeño Blondie
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de este anime, espero que les guste n.n
1. Chapter 1

El pequeño Blondie

Júpiter soltó un grito desgarrador, mientras parecía llorar por la perdida de Iason, su hijo predilecto.

Afuera, la lluvia caía silente, como si lamentara la tragedia de los amantes.

-Iason… -salio de los labios de Raoul mientras su copa estallaba debido ala presión que este ejercía en ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte de Tanagura un pequeño de unos 7 u 8 años, corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos azueles.

-Padre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iason se encontraba frente a Júpiter, la súper computadora se había enterado de aquel Pet mestizo con el que "su hijo" se había obsesionado, un simple capricho pensaba, pero por mas que esta le insita que se deshiciera de el, el rubio se negaba, por lo que decidió implementar otro método distando, Si Iason quería algo mas que una mascota, pues se lo daría, un ser que fuera su igual, no como ese mestizo, un ser de lo mas bajo.

-si tanto deseas tener a alguien a quien… querer, entonces te lo daré –dijo Júpiter para luego señalar un rincón de la habitación en donde se encontraba un pequeño rubio de unos tres años, su cabello era lacio y le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran azul cielo, piel clara, a su lado se encontraba un Forniture de cabello corto de color violeta y ojos del mismo color.

Iason reconoció al infante, era el ultimo de "de los hijos" de Júpiter, una creación mas, un Blondie mas…

-Partas… -el pequeño sonrió y asintió para luego correr y abrazar a un confundido Iason

-Papi… -dijo con aquella inocencia y dulzura propia de su edad

"papi" aquella palabra resonó en la cabeza del mayor, ¿Ese niño lo había llamado padre? ¿Por qué lo llamaba así?, padre, esa era una palabra nueva para el Blondie, diferente, algo que nunca espero escuchar para referirse a el.

-Desde ahora en adelante el esta bajo tu cuidado –le anuncio Júpiter

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era muy tarde cuando Iason llego a su hogar, junto a el venia el Forniture, quien cargaba en brazos a un dormido Partas

-Su habitación será esa –dijo señalando una puerta para luego entrar a su habitación sin darle tiempo al pelivileta de si quiera parpadear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ala mañana siguiente, Riki fue el primero en despertarse, se dirigió ala sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás, cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, al abrirlos se encontró con el pequeño rubio quien lo miraba con curiosidad infantil, traía consigo un osito de peluche el cual abrazaba con mucho cariño, el mestizo se sorprendió pues jamás había visto a un blondie tan…. Bueno, a un infante que fuera un Blondie, el niño parecía estarlo estudiando ya que lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto el pequeño rubio

Riki lo miro aun confundido.

-¿Quién eres pequeño?

-Yo pregunte primero –dijo mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

-Riki –le respondió –¿Y tu?

-Partas Mink

Riki lo miro aun mas sorprendido, ¿El niño había dicho Mink?

-No eres un Blondie… ¿Qué eres?

-Un mestizo

-¿Y que es eso?

-Bueno… Es difícil de explicar –dijo sudando gotita

-Ah… ¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Eres amigo de mi papi?

¡¿Papi?! repitió su mente, eso tenia que ser una broma, después de todo los Blondies eran infértiles y era imposible que ellos se reprodujeran… ¿O no?

-Joven maestro –dijo la voz del pelivioleta.

El pequeño rubio miro al forniture y sonrió.

-¿Si?

-No es bueno que este cerca de un Pet –dijo el Forniture lo que ocasiono que el moreno lo mirara con odio

-Pero el no es un Pet… Es un mestizo, ¿verdad?

Ni el moreno ni el Forniture le respondieron pues ambos estaban concentrados en su batalla de miradas.

-Veo que ya se han conocido –dijo la voz del rubio mayor

-¡Papi! –exclamo el pequeño

El pequeño blondie soltó su osito para correr y abrazar la pierna del mas grande con cariño

-¿Es tu hijo? –pregunto Riki con cierto tono de celos.

-Jupiter lo creo como tal –dijo mientras miraba al niño que abrazaba su pierna cariñosamente.

Riki no dijo mas, solo se limito a mirar al pequeño quien se veía bastante feliz, aunque sinceramente el Blondie adulto no parecía compartir la alegría del pequeño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Espero que les guste n.n por ahora asta aquí termina


	2. Mamá

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Aino Kusabi no me pertenecen, sino a la Rieko Yoshihara, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: IasonxRiki.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Yaoi.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 2.- Mamá**

Riki siempre creyó que Iason tenía, por lo menos, un poquito de bondad, pero aquella esperanza se esfumó en el preciso momento que el blondie desdeñó de una forma tan cruel haciéndolo llorar.

Y ahí estaba el pequeño Partas, llorando en una esquina, abrazando a su osito como si su vida dependiera de ello. Riki sintió que se le partía el corazón. Se acercó al niño y lo cargó, acurrucándolo contra su pecho.

—Mi… papi no me quiere… sniff, snif —dijo entre sollozos, su cuerpo daba pequeñas convulsiones causadas por el llanto.

—Claro que si, Partas —le dijo sueva meciéndolo despacio —. Iason te quiere, solo no sabe como expresarlo —en verdad que el moreno deseaba creerlo con todo el corazón y haría hasta lo imposible por que así fuera, así le llevara la vida en ello.

El niño se calmó poco tiempo después, gracias a unos cuantos chocolates que Riki le dio. Partas y el mestizo se encontraban sentados en la cama del primero.

El pequeño bloondie jugaba con su osito y algunos otros juguetes siendo observado por la atenta mirada del moreno. El niño era muy similar a Iason, la misma boca, los mismo color de ojos y color de cabello, pero su nariz, mentón y frente eran diferentes; Iason tenía un rostro fino y masculino con una expresión fría pero sensual por otro lado, el pequeño Partas tenía una cara redonda mostrando en todo su esplendor la ternura infantil; sus ojos eran grandes y brillaban con dulzura. El cabello del niño era un poco más oscuro que el de su padre, quizás era como el de su mamá. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo era la madre de Partas? ¿Por qué es que no estaba con ella?

—Partas —lo llamó de pronto. El aludido lo miró sonriéndole — ¿Cómo es tu madre? —el niño ladeo la cabeza parpadeando a causa de la confusión que sentía.

— ¿Madre? —repitió sin entender, se llevo uno de sus deditos a los labios —No se que es eso —miró a su osito — ¿Tú sabes, Kora? —le preguntó a su osito que negó con la cabeza — ¿Qué es madre? —Riki se mordió el labio. Cierto, el niño no era un mestizo, era un bloondie, ellos nacían de forma artificial.

—Bueno, una madre es la persona que te da la vida, pero también es alguien que te quiere y cuida, es como un padre, solo que mas tierna y amorosa —le dijo acariciando la cabeza del menor.

El niño cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Partas se acorrucó en el regazo de Riki quien continuaba acariciando su cabeza. El pequeño bloondie pensaba analizando lo que el mayor le acababa de decir.

"_Si una madre es alguien quien te da cariños… entonces… Riki es mi mamá"_ pensó sonriendo como quien ha descubierto el misterio mas grande de la historia.

Se incorporó y miró a Riki quien le sonrió. Había algo en ese niño que le hacia sacar su lado tierno, el cual creía haber perdido.

—Si una madre es quien te cuida y da cariño, entonces… —sonrió dulcemente —entonces… ¡tú eres mi mamá! —exclamó abrazando a un estupefacto Riki.

¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?

— ¡Si, eres mi mamá, eres mi mamá! —canturreó el niño brincando en la cama. Riki tragó grueso. No podía decirle a que él no era su madre pues, para empezar, él era un hombre y no una mujer. Suspiró pesadamente, no quería entristecer al niño ya bastante había sufrido con Iason como para que encima él le rompiera las ilusiones.

Partas estaba feliz, quizás su papi no le demostraba cariño (por el momento), pero al menos tenía una mami que se preocupaba por el y lo quería.

"_No debo preocuparme o sentirme triste, mi mami hará que papá me quiera"_ pensó alegre antes de caer dormido en los cálidos brazos de su madre.

_Continuara…_


	3. Conveniencia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Aino Kusabi no me pertenecen, sino a la Rieko Yoshihara, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: IasonxRiki.

**Advertencia**: Contiene Yaoi.

**Beta**: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 3.- Conveniencia**

Iason estaba demasiado molesto con la decisión de Jupiter que odiaba a Partas sin razón, ¿Por qué es que tenía que soportar la presencia de un blondie demasiado débil para valerse por él mismo? Era una deshonra para los miembros de la elite de Tanagura.

—Jaqué mate —comentó Raoul dando por terminado el juego —, has perdido repetidas veces, ¿te sucedió algo con Partas? —al escuchar aquel nombre, el súper elite frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué Jupiter tuvo que crearlo? —cuestionó con acidez. Raoul suspiró pesadamente.

—Jupiter hizo lo que creyó mejor para ti —aseguró el de ojos verdes —; Partas es un súper elite cómo nosotros —comentó mientras acomodaba las piezas blancas para iniciar una nueva partida —, él si es digno de tus "sentimientos".

Iason frunció el ceño; ahora le gustaba menos la idea de convivir con Partas. El favorito de Jupiter consideraba que el niño blondie no era más que un estorbo, un lastre con el que la súper computadora quería atarlo para que se olvidara completamente de Riki, pero eso no lo haría jamás.

Ajeno al odio y rencor de Iason; el pequeño Partas se divertía jugando con Riki. Él no tenía más juguetes que el osito con el que había llegado, pero eso no le importaba mientras su mami y papi estuvieran a su lado, eso era lo único que realmente lo hacía feliz.

—Ya es hora del baño —le dijo Riki al pequeño que hizo un puchero. Cómo cualquier niño no le gustaba que su diversión fuera interrumpida y menos para bañarse.

—Otro ratito mami —le pidió con ojos suplicantes. Riki se derritió ante esa dulce carita que había aprendido a querer con mucha facilidad.

—Yo me bañare contigo —a Partas se le iluminaron los ojos, sonrió mientras daba pequeños saltitos alrededor de la habitación gritando: ¡si, si!

Iason regresó a casa al anochecer; fue recibido por un furniture.

—Bienvenido a casa, amo —dijo el mueble haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Dónde está Riki? —le preguntó el blondie con cierto enojo.

—Riki-sama está en la habitación de Partas-sama —Iason frunció el ceño. Nuevamente, ese niño se metía en su camino.

A grandes zancadas se dirigió a la alcoba del más pequeño; adentro se podían escuchar las voces del mestizo y el pequeño elite, parecían felices; Iason decidió escuchar tras la puerta, algo nada digno de un blondie.

—Mami, ¿Tú crees que mi papi llegue a quererme si me porto bien? —Iason parpadeo, ¿Mami? ¿Por qué un blondie utilizaría esa palabra? ¿A quién llamaba así y de una forma tan dulce? No tuvo que esperar demasiado pues inmediatamente escuchó la voz de su pet.

—Iason te quiere —le aseguró Riki con voz dulce ajena a esa cargada de odio y enojo que siempre le dirigía.

—Yo sé que él no me quiere —aseguró el pequeño con tristeza —, pero no importa porque tú si me quieres, ¿Verdad mami? —le preguntó al impuro con alegría.

—Por supuesto que sí —aseguró regalándole un beso en la frente.

— ¿Y quieres a mi papi? —el corazón de Iason se detuvo, dejó de respirar ansioso por escuchar la respuesta, aceptación o negación, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

—Sí, lo quiero —era todo lo que necesitaba saber, iba a abrir la puerta pero Riki habló nuevamente —, pero será nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sip —canturreó el niño.

—Ahora a dormir.

Iason decidió darles privacidad; se fue a su habitación a esperar que Riki regresara. Aprovechó el tiempo para pensar; quizás, el mocoso no era del todo inútil, podría sacarle algún provecho después de todo.

Algunos minutos después; Riki entró a la habitación, tenía cara de pocos amigos y como siempre se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda al rubio.

— ¿Cómo está Partas? —cuestionó con parsimonia.

—Eso deberías averiguarlo por ti mismo —le respondió con veneno sin dignarse a encararlo —. Es tu hijo, ¿Por qué lo tratas tan mal? —le cuestionó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Los blondies no tenemos hijos, somos creados por Jupiter —le recordó secamente,

—Pues Jupiter lo creó a base de tu ADN y por tanto es tu hijo —Iason frunció el ceño no dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —lo cuestionó no creyendo que un simple impuro pudiera saber algo así.

—Partas —respondió con su voz matizada de dulzura y es que era imposible no hablar de ese niño sin que la ternura le dominara, aun en una situación como esa —. Ese niño te ama y cree firmemente que eres su padre.

—No lo soy —aseguró entre dientes. Riki negó con la cabeza mirándolo con desprecio y asco.

—Creí que tú eras ligeramente distinto a los de tu clase —Riki dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro decepcionado —, veo que me equivoque —finalizó levantándose de la cama.

— ¿A dónde vas? —lo cuestionó molesto, atrapándolo por la muñeca.

—Dormiré con Partas —respondió separándose del mayor con brusquedad. Iason suspiró derrotado; si quería ganarse definitivamente al moreno debía cambiar de actitud con respecto al niño.

— ¿Por qué no duerme él con nosotros? —Riki levantó una ceja mirando al rubio con cierta desconfianza; algo tramaba esa mentecita blondie.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó con interés.

—Tienes razón —respondió encogiéndose de hombros —. Partas es un niño y no tiene la culpa de ser quien es.

— ¿Y? —cuestionó esperando la respuesta que quería.

—Y me guste o no, tiene mi ADN y por tanto es mi hijo —finalizó. El mestizo sonrió dulcemente sorprendiendo al mayor que nunca se hubiera imaginado ver algo tan hermoso.

—Iré por él —dijo y antes de salir en busca del niño Riki se paró de puntitas y le dio un rápido beso dejando al rubio muy sorprendido.

Iason sonrió para sí una vez que el impuro se fue; definitivamente le convenía ser bueno con ese pequeño engendro, quien sabe, tal vez podría hacer que Riki se entregara a él voluntariamente.

_Continuará…_


End file.
